


Are you my home?

by DaLiLGiGi



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bottom Louis, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Size Difference, Top Harry, Twink Louis, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLiLGiGi/pseuds/DaLiLGiGi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teenage runaway , running from a house looking for a home ,<br/>ending up in the last place he imagined he would be , is it fate , or is it the last of him ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

misfit..that is word that he can describe himself with..  
you see even though he tried he just didn’t fit in .. 

he threw couple of jeans and few t-shirts some underwears , socks , sim card into the bin , his phone charger and wallet into the backpack and zipped it close  
beani on. shoe laced. jacket closed. pocket knife tucked. determinant.  
he takes a final look at his room and leaves a note on the dresser saying ‘Fuck you’ he quietly opens his room door and walks down the marble stairs unlocks the front door and slips out muttering a curse for the rainy weather cause he’s life couldn’t get any better !! he starts walking to the street his slow steps turns into running .. he keeps running further and further from the place he stayed for the past 13 years.  
he got no regrets. so no turning back. 

Misfit 

that was the thought that ran through his brain until it was cut abruptly by the strong wind blow , that made him bow his head down. he kicked the stone and watched it roll on the street till he saw ’open 24 hours’ neon sign reflection on the rain covered street .  
it was like a little flicker of hope .. he sped up his steps , and noticed that there was no cars at the parking lot except few big black trucks ..  
he turned his head to the direction of the door and took a deep breath.

 

 

the 24th of January that what the newspaper i was holding says i placed it down and kept dipping the chips in the ketchup i sighed and looked out the window with no interest ‘ am i going to end up alone ? will i ever be loved ? ‘ i closed my eyes and took a deep breath i opened them and i saw something moving in the distance,someone .. that’s  
when a boy came out from the heavy rain into view he only had a backpack on over the dripping jacket he was holding a little too tightly on his small figure skipping the last 5 meters to the dinner ..  
After the bell rang announcing a new customer everyones eyes fell on him-and by everyone I mean edna*the waitress* and tow old creeps from the corner- all I could see was his pink trembling lips and his soaked clothes he stepped into  
the dinner and turned left and right the old men got back to whatever they were talking about after eyeing him. then let out a breath that caused his shoulders to ease a bit then he pulled down the hoddie ..  
And oh my .. I have never seen a boy -let alone a human- that pretty I mean he was Beautiful with his brown short hair sticking to his forehead and the sides of his cheeks and his eyes .. The clearest .. Purest blue I've seen .. All my life I wouldn't think that I'd notice how long and thick someone's eyelashes are till he blinked and turned his head towards me ..  
He opened his beautiful wide eyes  
and checked me carefully from my used to be white convers to my inked hands from my wrist till my elbows where I have rolled the shirt then his eyes rose to my nick where the tattoos end and finally his blues met my greens .. I could see in his eyes fear and uncertainty .. I didn't like that .. He blinked and turned to edna who was watching him with a warm smile that never showed and asked him " how can I help you dear ? " he cleared his throat softly " can I get warm milk , please. " my eyebrows shot up to my hair line.. that accent . her whole face softened " sure thing sweetie" with that she went inside the kitchen  
He sat one stool to my left . and that’s when i noticed the unmistakeable U.k flag pin on his bag.  
" Alright mate ? "  
He turned to me with a surprised smile " 'm fine , you ? " my mouth copied his smile " good , what a fine young lad like you doing walking out in a storm past midnight ? " I needed to know the reason that made him not conceder his health nor his safety  
His face dropped and turned to face the door Edna previously walked through " I'm moving "  he stated " there you go dear " Edna handed him his drink and went back to the kitchen. "at 2 a.m ?" I questioned  
"I'm visiting a friend " he answered “ how about you ? what are YOU doing in the middle of no where ? “ his tone was playful and looked at me “ my job keeps me on the run , so this is a normal break for me .” he nodded as i drank the rest of my coffee , thinking about offering a ride ? i shouldn’t . i can’t. it’s too dangerous and it’s just obvious that he’s so .. so Innocent. on the other hand that is the same reason i should take him make sure he gets to his ‘friend’ safe i know what kind of people are here i know what kind of people are on the road including myself i looked at him from the corner of my eye to see that pretty blue eyes looking deep in thoughts boring into the cup. i needed to know if someone is coming for him or i can help. i am alone after all. he can keep me company on the road. i have dealt with bad situations before. what could this boy do that i can’t handle ?  
"why not have them pick you up?" he kept sipping his drink , my eyes darted down his sun kissed throat as his Adam apple popped , I swallowed.  
He placed the empty cup down still not making eye contact " I'm surprising them " my heart prays who ever this 'friend' is isn't more than that .  
He turned in his seat to the large windows like he was debating if he should continue the 'move' .  
"where is this friend of yours lives?"  
“near new Jersey “ the blue eyes boy mumbled  
"you do realize that it'll take 58 hours none stop by car ! and 37 DAYS by foot ?! Were you planning to WALK all that ?! All Alone ?! " I asked feeling.. Anger?  
I noticed he stiffed "You must be mad! " I added jokingly trying not to fright him away . He let out a small laugh , and felt myself relax.  
" I-umm I guess I was hoping to find a taxi or something " he shrugged.  
" why didn't you call one from your home ? "  keeping in mind that I need to use my 'soft tone'  
" I wasn't planning on leaving the house " he admitted looking down at  
his lap.

My suspension was confirmed he's a runway.

" I'll take you. " I sternly informed.  
" what ?! " he asked me wide eyed.  
" I'll drive you to your friend. I am going to new jersey after All. No caps come around this area nor busses . You obviously don't have a car. So unless you are planning to get abducted by old creeps I suggest you accept my offer." I conferred him.  
" and I can tell you'd rather like to go running down a high way right now then go back to your house " I said lowly as he looked at me  
scared frustrated and clearly tired ..  
" but I don't know you ? You don't know me ! " he argued weakly as if trying to convince himself other wise .  
For unknown reason I got my wallet from my discarded jacket and pulled out my ID and pushed it till it was right in front of him he picked it up and took along look at it then turned to me and reached out his small hand with the prettiest smile.  
" Nice to  meet you Harry." if you told me before that I'd enjoy the way someone calls my name I'd tell you  
you watch too many cheesy films.  But in this moment I found myself smiling like goof . I took his hand and shacked it . And as if he needed to be more perfect his hand was softer then any male's .  
"nice to meet you too, ….? "  
his lips tugged up on the side a little  
“louis,louis tomlinson”

i looked out to the window seeing the weather wasn’t going to get better soon and turned to him  
‘’well no time better then now, right? let’s get moving’’  
with that i got up and placed back my id and put on my jacket and throwing 20$ bill on the counter then louis started to button his jacket again and paid for his drink and pulled the straps on his shoulders and stood up . and i looked down to see his impression but i wasn’t prepared to see him like that .. he’s mostly a head shorter , looking up at me with his big blue eyes that held so much and furrowed eyebrows in Concentration , his hair was dryer so it was back to lighter brown.he looks like one of those little angles, i lightly cleared my throat . 

they walked out the door when the loud sound of thunder rumbled . and the heavy rain kept pouring . they started to walk faster.

 

i couldn’t see clearly the car we were heading to . i was staring at harry’s back and very broad shoulders and trying to keep track with his long legs . i almost slipped from walking too fast . once we stopped i looked up from the ground  
“whoa” it wasn’t exactly the kinda ride i was expecting harry to drive, but what was i expecting?! i’m lucky to find someone who’s willing to drive me. it was a Big Black Truck and when i say big i mean Huge with tinted windows and silver rims shining from the lightning i involuntary closed my eyes and ducked my head from the loud scary noise  
“let me help you,love”  
he opened the door and some boxes almost fell down but he catches them before the slip down . and turns to me with a head nod towards the seat “ you can put your feet up the boxes till i move them “ . i nodded and climbed up to get in from the cold . 

harry shamelessly stared at his ass, and what an amazing ass this blue eyed angel have , and a thighs that looks delicious in that almost second skin dark jeans , and little ankles with the rolled up Coffs. 

the first thing louis noticed that it was also all black on the inside the dashboard , instrument panel , glove box , cup holder to finally the black seat he was sitting on with bad stitching in the middle . he gazed down to notice the boxes he propped up his feet on were water bottles boxes . then turned to look back to find a big bunk . with a messy floor , shirts and socks covering the floor , and the bed sheets aren’t made , with a small fridge on the side .

“i don’t really have much time to clean , nor do i really care about it ,” harry’s low voice pulled me out from my short staring period .  
“it’s alright , s-sorry” i shyly mumbled looking back at him .  
“no need to apologize” he stared into my eyes . “ you can put your bag back , and get some rest you must be tired after walking long” he told me while starting the truck . i placed my backpack right behind my seat hoping he wouldn’t steal anything and throw me out . he wouldn’t … would he ?  
“thanks , but i’m fine ‘m not tired “ i lied and rested my head back on the seat . once the truck started it vibrated and felt my feet give a shiver.

louis can’t lie , he just don’t . but now to say he was nervous was an understatement , he was scared , and he was alone , he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the cold glass hoping he was going to make it . he hoped he would fit , he would feel , he would belong .

“louis” i opened my eyes quickly and looked to the man who calling me . “pardon?” he smiled with his eyes forward i noticed we were on the highway . did i.. “there’s a bed in the back and you choose to sleep on the seat ? you’re asking for backache on your own, mate” he chuckled , “sorry , just dozed off , m’fine really , i’m fine “ i rubbed my face and sat up straighter . he pulled his eyebrows together for a brief moment before he spoke “ you are fine. but you know you being half awake won’t make us get there faster .. we’ll make few stops before anyways and i have a schedule i go by , so i won’t be a minute late . plus you look completely tiered but i’m not . so you go to sleep now so when we get moving later you can keep me company “ . he took off his jacket and shoes ? guess he likes to be comfortable . “ i-yeah , ok t-thanks. a lot “ i looked at him deeply he turned with his hands on the wheel and looked straight into my eye “no problem “ and gave me a side smile , then whipped his head back to the road . is that a dimple ? i stared wide at him . he’s nice . and good looking . i turned in my seat to the left and extended my feet out then got up slowly and walked till i got to the unmade bed as i sat and starting to take off my shoes . “if you need anything let me know , yeah?” looking at me from the rearview mirror with a wink , i blushed and continue to take off my other shoe “thanks” . i took off my jacket and looked around to where i should put it . when i looked up i noticed that there were shelves , to the right and to the left .  
the left side with books , dvd , and safety box . while the one to the right there were boxes with mini cereals , chocolate , and cereal bars . guess the only cooked meals he have are junk food . 

 

louis took a deep breath and laid down and pulled the navy blue sheet up his body , smiling a little cause they were warm , he turned to the side and inhaled , he breathed in a mix of an aftershave, men cologne , and a faint smell of cigarettes . with that he closed his eyes hoping tomorrow will turn out better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello . i hope you like this chapter .   
> please tell me what you think .  
> message me on tumblr.  
> DaLiLGiGi.tumblr.com.  
> much love.

louis touched his bruised cheek wincing and moved his hand , slipped into the house as quietly as possible , he prayed that no one would be walking ou “i see you’re back faggot “ dunkin said “Oh what’s that”he stepped closer to louis with wide eyes and a look of fake concern , louis moved his head to the side to cover his buries cheek , “did you punch back ?” was the question . “no”louis mumbled looking at the floor , feeling like shit. “of course you didn’t , cause like the little bitch you are ,you can’t punch back ? you can’t defense your sorry ass . i take care of you like a son , A SON I NEVER WANTED ha, and you can’t even be a man and have balls for at least hitting back ! “ dunkin yelled . “i bet your happy” louis eyes snapped up in surprise . “it’s like a blush to your girly face.”  
“ i bet you feel happy cause now you don’t even have to wear makeup up in your room , you’ll have permanent blush.” with that, dunkin aimed towards louis good cheek and duplicated the bruised one. “faggot , can’t even protect himself like a man.” dunkin glared at the boy who stepped back affected by the impact . with that louis took off running to his room and tried to lock the door but the door wouldn’t move , then turned running to the closet to hide to find it locked, and tun turned to the window sprinting to feel his arm getting yanked back , and a smirking dunkin pulling his arm back to swing again.he turned his face to a ruff texture , and blinked his eyes open , to find it all dark but a weird looking clock?. he blinked again, it’s a controlling panel . when did he get on- .

the memories of him running away comes back floating into his memory. ’i’m in a truck’ he first thought . then sat up straighter and looked around. and he noticed the big sleeping figure on the seat that was turned 180ْ , all he could recognize , is the messy curls and long stretched legs , he let out a breath didn’t even know he was holding , ‘he’s nick is gonna hurt when he get’s up’ looking at the awkward angel harry’s nick was bent . “God” louis mumbled , then he got curious , where are we now , if he’s not driving . and tried to move as quite as he could then when he was in a full hight he took little steps so he could glance out the big window , there’s a lot of trucks . it’s a trucks parking.

 

he looked to his left to see harry . his curls was pushed aside . he had nice eyebrows . green irises behind those closed eyelids , and big plump pale pink lips . slight stubble . then long nick . black ink tattoos covering it . then oh these fucking shoulders . so broad and buff chest , louis cheeks started to heat up still checking harry out . he shook his head, he can’t think about someone else , he have someone to surprise , someone who loves louis , and louis loves back , he then looked at the time on his cellphone , and made a mental not to get a new sim card . it was 4:01 a.m . there’s nothing else to do then going back to sleep . after all he needs all the energy he can get . cause what if harry decided to dump him on the side of the road . he laid back on the bunk and turned on his left side and watched harry’s even breath . louis wondered what made harry come here to the states . did he have a story ? what’s the meaning of his tattoos ? why did he chose to be a truck driver ? . louis closed his eyes , again . hoping next time he’ll wake up he’ll get answers to his questions . 

 

harry groaned cause his neck hurts like a bitch , he turned in his be-his eyes snapped open . to see a gorgeous boy laying in his bed , he rubbed the back of his neck then cracked it and let out a sigh . harry checked the time . 6:30 , it’s a good start . he got up and plugged the kettle , and went to the glove box and got his papers out and started checking , glancing down at louis every now and then , when the kettle went off he got up and put earl grey’s tea bag in a mug and poured the hot water in , and went back to his paper , everything is delivered on time as always , he placed the papers back and went to pull on a fresh long sleeved shirt from the cabinet above the bed , he leaned down and pushed the button in to let the cabinet door open when louis shifted and started to blink his pretty blue eyes open . harry stopped and stared for a while cause the boy looked like an angel with his pretty soft face , and his brown soft hair . until his eyes snapped open and fear was obvious , harry turned his face back to the cabinet and pulled the grey shirt out then closed it and gave louis a small smile   
“ morning” and went back to his seat reaching under his swiveled chair to the stick , taking off his black shirt and replacing it with the exact grey replica , carelessly throwing the black one back , then sipping on his drink , “Good morning” louis slowly replied after recovering of harry’s morning voice that gave him a shiver , “you can help yourself with a tea if you’d like,i don’t have milk so ..” harry said starting the truck . “it’s alright , thank you” louis got up and found the tea box next to the warm kettle and looked up to the shelves and smiled when he found a cup . after he made his tea , louis went and sat in front ,then placed his cup in the cup holder , looked out to the creamy sky , and opened the small pack in his hands “aren’t you a little young to do that “ he placed the pill in his mouth . chewing . “ doing what ?” the feathered hair boy questioned . when harry turned to give him the “don’t-fuck-around-you-know-what-i’m-talking-about-look” he found the boy titled his head with a look of real innocence in his eyes. he cleared his throat and kept his eyes straight ahead so he wouldn’t give a look of affection . “ oh ! i’m sorry.where’s my manners?! would you like some mint pills harry ?” . harry bit his bottom lip of how cute this boy is “ yes,thanks” harry said ‘of fucking course it’s mint pills and not what i was thinking’ . then started the truck and moved out of the parking into the open road.”do you think it’ll rain again?”it was obvious that it was. but louis found it a good conversation starter . “yeah , it will” harry replied , “why don’t you like rain?not very british of you.” harry chuckled , louis found himself smiling “no,i do love when it rains , and storms”,”you love to ‘move’ during it then ?” louis didn’t see that coming he just looked down at his lap then out the window “it’s complicated” louis muttered ,”i got time” harry said , “ummmmm, i would but , i can’t talk before i listen to music “ louis very unreasonably replied . harry saw how the boy’s face fell “alright” harry answered , then moved his hand to turn the radio on , when the first song came on it was very depressing for a beautiful sky , then louis reached his small hand and hit ’next’ and pulled his knees up to his chest , and a classical piano play came threw . he hummed in appreciation . and let his head fall back and looked out side the window , “how old are you ?” louis questioned again . “i’m 24,how about you ?” harry asked back ,”i’m 18 , i mean i just turned 18 , but yeah 18 “the blue eyed boy rambled .”collage?high school?” the taller of tow asked “ i graduated last year , and i got accepted into a good school.i was majoring in drama and theatre studies” louis smiled painfully then turned to harry , “how about you ?”  
“i finished . but office work was never for me .”  
“is trucking more .. you ?”  
harry looked at louis for a moment  
“kinda..yeah”  
“is the pay good”  
harry chuckled “nosy little thing aren’t you?”  
louis blushed embarrassing “sorry , i just wanted to know more about you.”  
“no worries , i like to chat , we’re stopping for breakfast in few minutes , hope you’re hungry ”  
“yeah , food sounds good right now”

when louis let his feet down he noticed the boxes we’re still there , then turned to look back to the messy bunk , and scrunched his nose , ‘when we get back from breakfast’ he thought . then got up . and almost fell down cause of the moving truck but luckily harry tugged on his arm before his face hit the floor “STEADY”and pulled the boy up till he was on his knees . louis laughed nervously and played with the hem of his shirt “s-s-sorry” then reached to pull the boxes when he heard “are you alright?” and turned to harry ,”yeah ‘m fine ,sorry” then pulled the boxes till they were back to the seat next to his backpack and then he went to pull his shoes on . “Hold on to something” harry warned before he turned and louis sat on the bed , then he felt the truck come to a stop. and harry turned his swiveled chair and did the same to his shoes and pulled a jacket that was over the fridge “ you ready ?” he asked louis , and the boy nodded got up and pulled his jacket on , harry was already out of the truck and standing in front of it . cracking his back and stretching his arms , when he turned to see louis climbing down the truck and a grin almost broke his face of how cute this boy was , he was actually CLIMBING down , but soon his grin faded when he noticed the bag . “you don’t need your bag.’’ harry stated . louis looked up to him sheepish twisting the backpack’s string “ i dunno , i thought maybe i’ll call a yellow cap company or something?”  
“i said i’ll drive you.”  
“i know ! and thank you for that ! so freaking much ! but i have slept in your bed and drank your tea , and i obviously annoy you , so i dunno , i don’t wanna trouble you some more.”   
harry got irritated from the taxi taking louis all that way , and felt a small tug in his chest in the thought of the boy leaving him so early .  
he took a deep breath “louis . put your bag , back in truck . now.”  
and harry looked at louis sternly till the boy went back and opened the door and threw his bag in . then followed harry inside the restaurant .  
louis looked around while harry went wright to the bar and took a seat , “can we sit by the window ? please.” harry turned to the small voice and felt bad for the way he talked to louis . cause God this boy looks just fragile and probably is . harry made himself like the night before , talk with the angel looking like boy softly . “lead the way ,love” . and did that smily blush make harry’s stomach flutter a bit . louis nodded and turned on his heels and went to the one with best view of the wet street and moving cars , “here’s good” he looked up to harry. the boy and the man slide in face-to-face.  
the waitress comes right away seeing no one was there . “ morning . what can i get for you?”  
harry nodded to louis to tell him to go first “i’ll have chocolate chip pancake with strawberries on the side and extra syrup “. “oh and i’ll have some milk, thank you”. “ i’ll have the same , and tea .”  
after the waitress took the orders she went to give it to the chef but he shook his head at something and she came back saying “ we don’t have any strawberries”. louis lip pouted “ok,it’s fine”he muttered.”are you sure ?” harry narrowed his eyes at her as if it’s her fault “uh,yes sure the only thing we have is the mangos over there, and he can get them himself “ when the looked at the mangos they went silent “more like an 80 year old grandma boobs , thank you very much.” louis sassed the girl , what he didn’t expect is for harry to throw his head back laughing and clapping his ridiculously huge hands . she rolled her eyes and went to get their drinks.

 

after harry had comedown from his high he looked at louis looking at him in .. awe? harry had cleared his throat and leaned on the table “do you miss it?”. louis titled his head in that adorable way. “england?” louis blinked “oh,i don’t remember much of it , to be honest “  
“then how do you still have the accent ?”  
“ my family , and my friend from school , and whenever i spend the summer vacation, american accent is pretty cool but i can never get it right, you know ?.”  
“yeah”  
“how about you?”  
“um , i grew up there “  
“do you miss it “ louis cheekily used back the same line . and that earned a smile from styles   
“not really “  
“but isn’t it you’re home?!”  
“it didn’t feel like it” and harry thanked God that their breakfast have arrived cause he doesn’t know how he would ‘nicely’ tell the boy to mind his business.  
“i know exactly what you mean” louis muttered lowly thinking harry didn’t notice,but he did , he notice everything.

 

after breakfast when the check was on the table louis pulled out his wallet “what do you think your doing?” harry asked offended   
“ i-uh i’m paying?”he wasn’t even sure of his answer .  
“not when i’m here”  
“what ?! why? just because i accepted your offer on the ride doesn’t mean i can’t pay for myself !”  
“i didn’t say you can’t , love . but this is how it goes.” with that harry raised the check till the waitress came and took it .  
louis crossed his arms over his chest and glared at harry . “c’mon” louis got up without saying a word and stomped till they were out the door and looked around the gas station they were in .”do you need anything before we move, we can get sandwiches now for lunch and put it in the fridge , and you can get something from the market “ louis nodded with giving harry a glance and continued his stomping even though it’s not necessary and harry chuckled at his adorable attitude , then he made the mistake of lowering his eyes a bit and watching the blue eyed boy’s bum and the way his hips swayed from side to side and his little waist the little dude had a perfect curvy figure and harry was almost drooling over it till that beautiful body got behind the door then he got pulled back to reality.

 

when he walked into the store he went straight for the ready packed meals and took 3 sandwiches in his hand and wondered where louis could be because he wasn’t in the packed meals sections , and this was one of the times his hight came in handy and turned peeking over the shelves to find ‘angry looking boy’  
and he did after a minute louis was there with a basket , of course he doesn’t just collect the things in his hands of course he puts them in a basket . in front of the fruit fridge , with strawberries in his hand then he places them in the basket and grabs some bananas . he squeald when harry come from behind and put the food in the basket . “ didn’t mean to fright you”  
louis rolled his eyes and put the basket down “ you didn’t “ then walked , harry looked down to the basket “don’t you want this ?”  
“ i do , but since your here , you carry it , this is how it goes “ then turned and moved his hips like the little diva the he is to the candy shelves and picked few .  
harry was surprised from the answer . entertained . oh so this is louis . not bad . not at all . he picked the basket and went by louis and louis dropped his things in . “do you need anything else?” louis shook his head and “thank you” he said walking to the cashier , before harry paid he picked a packet of cigarettes. then louis reached for the car fresheners and took the one with sun shape , and placed it with the rest of the items . he turned to find harry with a side smile and raised eyebrows.   
“what?”  
“nothing, sunshine “  
“ugh , this one then cause it’s manly i think” louis muttered , placing it down , when he was going to place back the sun back , harry pulled it back “why are you switching them ?” he questioned  
“ cause you obviously was going to make fun of me.”  
harry’s eyebrows furred and a look of hurt crossed his face , he replaces them ,and paid for their things then looked down to louis and said in a serous tone “i would NEVER ever make fun of you ! i actually liked the sun one !”   
“then why did you make a funny face?!” he stuck out his bottom lip   
“ cause , fuck , i don’t , i didn’t , no one had ever thought of doing something nice for me “ harry smiled to louis and carried the bag then walked to the truck .  
once they sat down harry placed the bag behind with out even looking and didn’t notice that he put it on it’s side so the bag fell.  
“you deserve nice things harry. you’re nice.”  
harry didn’t know how to reply so he just smiled to louis and started the truck .  
then louis reached for the radio and turned it the classical station . and sat back . 

 

after about half an hour .”what happened then.” louis turned his head in confusion . “ to university i mean , drama major ?”  
“oh, i guess .. it wasn’t meant to be , so i took a year off “  
“it wasn’t meant to be ? school you mean ?”  
“no , drama majoring , i’ll probably major in international finance next year .”  
“why?”  
“why what?”  
“why not drama and theater ? you obviously like it more !”  
“i-uh- it can’t be some things don’t go as planned , but sometimes they do . i dunno , i’m really confused about it . can we drop the school subject ? please .”  
“yeah , but do what ever keeps that smile on “  
“what smile?”  
harry turned to look louis in the eye “your beautiful smile”  
louis blushed furiously and turned ahead  
“your truck is really messy.” louis stated .  
“huh , thanks ?”  
“no , it’s bad”  
“ok princess , i’ll get it cleaned tomorrow at any gas station , but tonight i have to do something.”  
louis’ heart beat fluttered a bit at ‘ princess’ but didn’t comment on it .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lost all my motivation to write .. hopefully now i'll do better .

after few hours when it was about noon the road seemed endless . yeah sure , he and harry kept talking about anything , throwing comments on passing cars , and louis laughed like he didn’t since along time ago ,he found a peace of him again , carefree , wild , nice . 

he put his hand on the dashboard and got up slowly learning from previous experience , and went to the back “ what’re you doing?” harry questioned .   
“unlike you lazy bum , i like to be in a clean place , and this mess started to get on my nerves. “  
“ i told you i’ll get someone to clean it up tomorrow , come sit here”  
“ harry ! you just need to stop throwing stuff back . and actually put it in place . and it’ll be clean.”louis giggled shaking his head.  
“you don’t have to do that “  
“ i know , i want to.”  
as louis started to hum along the symphony . harry smile and felt his insides were warm . and that felt nice . then louis came carefully to the front and placed the strawberries and the bananas . and turned to stand next to harry and pointed towards the fruits . “This is healthy . this is good . not the bars you have as a snack . this is , ok ? “ talking to harry slowly as if he wouldn’t understand if he talked normally and without hand movements .  
someone taking care of him . not just someone . louis. louis taking care of harry .

 

then he hanged the sun on the rearview mirror . “done” louis proudly said to himself . than sat down . 

once he made sure the road was clear , harry glanced in the rearview mirror to the back . “fucking hell , THANKS louis”  
the bunk looked like when he first got it . clean .warm . smells nice. and little bit more .. homy .  
“you don’t have to swear much , you’re welcome , it’s the least i could do” said smiling to himself.  
“how long have you been doing this?trucking i mean.”  
“about a year.”  
“oh”

 

harry put up his left knee to hold the wheel and reached with his hands the bananas . “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” louis shouted.  
harry placed his hands back on the wheel “ what the fuck ?! i was just getting a banana . how was i suppose to get it ?! “  
“ uhhhhh , i don’t know , how about you ASK ME !!“ yelled back with shocked expression   
“ i don’t need to ask you . i can do it myself “ then again he did the same move but now louis covered his eyes with his hand , until harry took a single banana .  
“what’s with you ?” harry asked eyeing louis   
“i don’t want to see the way we die “  
“we’re not going to die , we didn’t . see “  
“whatever” he turned to look to window to his right.

 

after about 15 minutes struggle trying to peel the banana with one hand , louis sighed and turned to see an irritated looking harry . almost squashing the poor fruit with his grip . louis reached his hand over the fist harry made over the banana and placed his small hand over harry’s big one, and the furred , duck faced look . went out the window with a single touch . harry did notice how small louis was comparing to him , their size difference made harry feel a little protective over the boy, he felt it was his responsibility to keep this boy safe and sound till they reach his destination . “let me do it” louis softly said . and with his other hand , he reached over harry’s finger tips and slowly started to uncurl it . harry’s face held a surprised look . but his heart was beating faster then heavy metal drums . then louis’ hand was gone . why ? he got the banana . oh right . there was a banana . then shortly it was back in his hand . but peeled this time “there you go”.

 

harry let out a breath . when did he even held it ? what was happening to him ?! he’s just a boy. a teenage runway. to some friend or relative or whatever.  
he can’t develop anything for him. for God’s sakes the only thing he do good is his job . cause he’s a lonely man . he blinked his eyes focused . “Thank you”.

 

1 and half hours later of comfortable silence . and nice music playing. harry reached he’s arm back his seat where he placed(threw) the bag .  
“do you want something” louis said sitting up .  
“uh. yeah the sandwiches “  
“i’ll get it.”  
“thanks.”  
“sure.”

 

after they both finished eating and cleaned their hands with wet wipes .   
(and louis cleaned the mess harry made)

 

“so your family is back in england ?” louis asked breaking the silence cause he needed to hear harry’s voice.  
“my mother was , my sister is . yeah “ harry answered thanking God louis talked.  
“why are you here in the states , why aren’t back in u.k?”  
“why aren’t you?”  
“i- i never liked to share my background , it’s not the happiest story there is .”   
“ i still want to hear it, i want to know stories about you ,”said harry, sincerely.   
“ i’m not sure i fee-” louis got interrupted by harry “ in 2 days i’ll drop you off to God knows who and we’ll never meet again ,” louis looked down at that . “ and believe me when i say no matter how bad it was it’ll only get better , love “ louis was debating whether to tell him or not , “ i tell you what “ harry glanced to louis in amusement . “ after you tell me . you get to ask me whatever question through that little head of yours , you need to trust me , lou “   
louis looked at harry and nodded thinking ‘ why not ?’ 

“ummmm , this is weird i’ve never told anyone about my life ” after clearing his throat .

“well i never knew who my father was. he left once my mother was pregnant . then mom had to raise me with my grandparents . cause she couldn’t do it on her own , not after my biological father left , she was alone till i turned 5 , then she met ‘dunkin’ ” harry noticed how he spat his name .” he showered her with everything , clothes , car , support and of course love .” louis took a deep breath and let his neck hang to the side looking out into the forest that’s almost completely dark . “who could resist someone who takes you and a Bastard “ louis stopped to laugh bitterly “ at first he was nice .-God this is the cliché story- he wasn’t very fond of me since the beginning , after their wedding and ‘the big move ‘ things started to change , not really change but he started to notice , i wasn’t … i - i i guess you can say different ? my mum was ok with it so was my nana and papa . but he found it odd . and all the picking in school and out , didn’t help at all . “ louis paused for few seconds remembering the shoving in the halls , the name calling , the glares “ he wasn’t acceptance of me , he just realized it , he made it worse for me then it already was , he even got my own mother against me.” louis’ voice held pain “ then you know what happens” louis whispered the last part . “ i had nothing there , no one , i didn’t belong . i tried , i couldn’t . i can’t waste my life anymore “ louis felt expose at this point . vulnerable .

 

“was the fucker the reason you ran away from home?” harry asked angrily but calmly not to scare louis away . HOME . is the reason louis leaned his elbows on his knees and held his head in hands and made his small shoulders shake violently . HOME “home ..? home.. ? i lost home since as long as i can remember harry. not just him that made me runaway. i just never found home . i got through so many shit that running away was the only thing i can think of . my life had hit rock bottom . i don’t know who i am . i don’t know what i want . i’m running away for my last chance of finding home. it’s just everything turned against me . i can’t change who i am . you don’t understand . no one did . i don’t expect anyone other than him to . i’m just.. i don’t know .. i don’t know” louis yelled crying .. then whispered crying ..

 

harry felt his hurt tug. and his chest literally pained him . harry actually developed emotions . and reached his free hand and placed it on louis’ thigh and then squeezed to assure him that he’ll be okay . he knew it . he just felt it coming. he wanted to smash this dunkin face in . and he’ll try . and he wants louis to feel better . he wants to make louis happy and find home . so he got more the determent to get louis to who ever this is . and of corse harry doesn’t know how to deal with people in extreme emotional state . so he said .

 

“what’s you’re friend’s name,love?”   
“stan”louis said between breaths . harry closed his eyes for a second .  
“how do you guys know each other ?” even though harry didn’t want to know he needed to talk about him since it seemed it helped louis stop crying .  
“we went to high school together.he just moved from u.k”  
“oh” harry felt bittersweet . it felt bad cause he can’t have louis . although it would be nice . it’s sweet cause he’s someone that have been with louis for quite a while .  
“what’s he like ?”  
louis smiled and closed his eyes .   
harry’s heart got heavy at that .  
“he’s funny , he’s nice , he makes the best mac’n’cheese , but i always beat him at fifa!” and just like that louis’ mood lit up .  
harry now knows what jealousy feels like .“he sounds like a fine lad”.  
“he is” louis said smiling . 

 

harry took a right turn and left the high way . louis’ eyes were slowly blinking . in an obvious way he was sleepy . but the little adorable shit will of course Insist he isn’t . even though he’s in one of his cutest states ever , his face is all soft , and his eyes are droopy , and he’s curling on himself. he looks just plaint . and all harry wants to do is cuddle him and keep him safe in his arms .

 

“ harry?”   
“yeah , baby?” the pet name just came out naturally and so fitting and so , so right . plus harry didn’t miss the way louis’ face well reacted  
“umm, i don’t mean to bug you or anything. but, are you sure we’re on the right way ?” louis asked softly , not panicking . just asking.   
“no we’re not , but i’m here to drop something like i said . then we’re moving back , to the right track”  
chuckling at his own rhyme . 

 

“i never knew what you do?”  
“i take things from some people then drop them somewhere else.” he explained like it’s the most common business people do.  
“you’re not dropping bodies , are you?” harry turned stunned to louis ‘glad that the side road is empty’   
“how did you know” he asked in surprised face.  
louis sat up in his seat and acted like he was scared with hands on his face “you monster , take me back “   
“NEVER” harry yelled and reached his right hand and tickled louis that made him threw a fit of laughter . 

 

after harry moved his hand from louis’ soft small stomach , he though of how right this would be if louis was his. it would have been prefect for harry. tickling louis and feeling his adorable tiny tummy , harry would mark that . yeah harry imagined with a smirk . he’d defiantly do that.

 

as they came closer to a gas station but really big and he wondered why it was inside the woods and not near the high way. harry’s face completely changed it was hard and serous . louis didn’t like that. harry said “ love , it’s been along day why don’t you go to bed ? i’ll wake you up later when we stop for dinner” he knew in a day and a half from tomorrow he will drop off louis somewhere and never see him . but he’ll make sure that asshole takes good care of louis . he’ll make sure.

 

“’m not tierd , i can come help you.” louis said smiling to thought of him helping harry .  
“no i just want you to go to bed , and sleep . now.” harry started to regret not telling louis to go back earlier , they were so close now  
“but i wil-“  
“LOUIS, NOW.” with that louis scrambled up and laid down on harry’s bed .

 

he felt the truck take a turn and come to a stop. harry rolled the windows down allowing just air to reach inside and not a hand . just in case , he’s not paranoid.  
he then took a breath and leaned his elbows on the wheel and rubbed his face .

he shouldn’t have brought louis into this . how could he be so selfish and careless .   
it’s ok . it’s gonna be ok . he’ll take care of everything , he’ll leave fast and nothing will go wrong. yes . he can do it .

 

but before he leaves, he looks back at the shaking boy at his bed ,and goes near him then bends down till his hovering over louis’ head and whispers   
“i’m sorry.”then closes his eyes. at the same time louis looks wide eyed at him , is harry apologizing ?!  
he then open his eyes and looked deeply into louis’ eyes . he placed his hand on the (less shaken by now)boy’s head and brush his hair out of his forehead.  
“ i need you to stay here. on this bed. and not make a noise. alright?” louis could only nod slowly so he doesn’t shake harry’s hand off cause he feels nice inside.. he feels safe ..he feels protected.

“ i’ll go talk to some people then go to the back of the truck and unload . when we come out and open the back door , i want you to stay really still . is that understood louis ?” louis nodded again . 

 

he took in louis shaken state from the sudden change and being yelled at when he only offered to help . he noticed he still have his shoes on under the blanket he sat on the bed , and turned to pull the blanket above louis’s small feet the he removed a shoe , then another . then he covered his feet once he was more comfortable . giving his feet reassuring squeeze . then turned the other way looking at louis with tears threatening to spill from his precious blue eyes , he leaned down and kissed his forehead . once he leaned back he noticed louis had his eyes closed . and that made harry smile a tiny bit even in this situation . then got up and walked towards the door , he heard his name calling . “harry?”  
“yes,love?”  
“be safe”. ok it’s fucking amazing to have someone that takes care of you.  
“now i will” harry smiled left dimpled , with that he got out and locked the door . and sue him if he double checked . then harry walked into the store .

 

louis turned to his right side and stared at the panel . harry told him what this is . it’s called controlling panel for APU. it controls heating in here .   
louis laid and thought about what was he suppose to say to stan . ‘ i ran away take me in , and love me , and make your house my home’ will stan be still up to his word ? and love louis ?. will louis move on and forget about how his family turned against him . will he get on with his life ? will he follow his dream and go to drama school ? but what about harry . harry took him in the time he needed the most . and put up with his annoying self . he even calls him pet names ‘and louis loves that’ , and he gave his word to never make fun of louis , maybe he’ll accept him . accept his dark secret . along side of stan of course . maybe they’ll even be friends . but louis looked at the trucks roof with guilt . you don’t have those kind of feelings for your friends . may-he’s thoughts were cut by hearing men voices come near , they keep coming closer , and closer like they’re right under the window then he hears the voice he loves.” c’mon , guys i got things to do , places to go , move it “ harry’s soothing voice made him breath normally again, it’s like harry knew that he was getting scared . then he heard something . a squeaky annoying voice (that belonged to girl) , he just hated already “do you mean people to do ? but i’m right here hottie.” he heard few irritated groans , he heard a recognizable irish accent “ what is this cunt doing here ? i’m gonna shoot who ever brought her , after i shoot her” he smiled and wanted to kiss this irish guy’s head . “let’s go” harry’s deep voice wonder what are they doing ? why isn’t it okay for him to be with harry ? he’ll behave !

 

he felt the truck move a bit the the sound of the back doors unlocked then opened . then few people climbed up and started unloading .  
“oh this is good” another man’s voice came  
“the boss will love these” the irish guy said.  
“yeah , let’s get it over with “ harry’s voice came echoing fro the trailer.  
“why in such a rush , styles.” the bitch said(yes louis called her a bad name, but she was messing with what’s his)not his . not his . louis blocked out all the noise and didn’t catch harry’s reply , harry’s not his. in a day in half he’ll go to stan . cause they’re for each other right ?  
he then closed his eyes and took a breath. it’s been along day . he needs to sleep. 

 

harry came back to truck excited , for the first time , it’s not cause he’s ready to drop another load , he closed the trucks door quietly , and put the envelop in shelve above him . after that he started the truck he drove to the next location . 

 

louis woke up after the truck started but remained in his place , he didn’t want to disturb harry or upset him , so he’ll stay till they they reach the next gas station so they’ll have dinner , louis can cheer harry up , and he’ll do it , cause he likes the playful harry more . plus harry doesn’t need to hide what ever he’s doing for a living . he laid in silence and closed his eyes , trying to think of what he can do with his life once he settle down with stan .

harry didn’t turn the radio on .

 

they didn’t get back to the highway . 

 

“louis?” harry whispered from the front . “baby?” still no response . harry got up and turned back , to find louis asleep , he got closer to check , louis got his hands thrown back above his head , face turned to the side and his eyeballs flickering behind closed lids . yep defiantly asleep . harry sighed in relief.

 

“skinny ass ? where ya at !” the same irish voice came from the kenwood , harry reached for mic . “i’m coming now , leprechaun “ harry shacked his head chuckling , moving out quietly .

 

 

harry got to the farm house , he shacked hands , met the boss of the place , and made the deal . 

 

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

 

louis got up from jostling from the trailer . he shot up in bed . but harry said he’ll wake him when they get to the next gas station. maybe he delivers groceries , but it doesn’t look they’re stopping near any terminal . louis slowly gets up and walks few steps to the in front . thanking God it’s completely dark inside the truck , he took in the view in front of him . a big house , a mansion , with bodyguards standing at the door and lights behind the house with really , really loud music . he lowered himself and crawled to see where the heck he is . and where’s harry . he said they’ll stop once . did harry lied to him ? louis sat down on the floor and hugged his knees to his chest , he’s breath started to come out faster , and his chest started to rise and fall repeatedly , he needs harry to tell him where they are . he needs to know now. cause he is sure this is not the first place they went . being in a panic state must have made him miss the trailers doors lock and men moved with moving trolleys . but he didn’t miss harry’s deep voice “ yeah , goodnight “ and harry opening the door then sliding in fast . louis sat silent for a second . till harry saw him and jumped a little in his seat “BLODDY HELL” harry said with a hand on his chest , he looked at louis sitting on the floor in the dark .   
louis opened his mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! i hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it .  
> if you leave a comment i'll know some one cared and i'll appreciate it from the bottom of my heart.  
> if you'd like to message me on tumblr it's DaLiLGiGi.  
> i already have 3 chapters written a head .  
> i'll upload as fast as i get feedback.  
> talk to me i'm nice.  
> Thank you.


End file.
